1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel reactive dyestuff, more particularly to a disazo reactive dyestuff containing the quaternary group compounds that is highly suitable for dyeing and printing cellulose fibers.
2. Description of the Related Art
The British Patent No. 952,123 had disclosed a reactive dyestuff of the formula (A) below, however both the build up and fixation properties of the reactive dyestuff are poor.

The British Patent No. 1,349,168 had disclosed a reactive dyestuff of the following formula (B), however the reactivity and the tinctorial yield of this reactive dyestuff are poor.

The U.S. Pat. No. 5,817,779 had disclosed a method for preparing compound of formula (C) and the dyeing applications thereof. The dyeing applications of compound of formula (C) consist of a higher reactivity as well as a good fixing capacity, however wash off properties are poor.

In the market, the quality of dyestuffs and the dyeing techniques used are economic, and particularly dyeing with reactive dyestuffs is even more demanding than before. Therefore, dyestuffs that improve over the previous properties, especially a novel reactive dyestuff that is applicable in industry is still demanding.
In the current dyeing applications, reactive dyestuffs that can sufficiently and easily wash off the unfixed parts are particularly preferred. As well the dyestuffs should also consist of good tictorial yield and high reactivity for a high fixation yield dyestuff to form. Sadly the known dyestuffs presently can not be satisfied the above essential qualities.
The purpose of the present invention is to come across the drawbacks for an improved novel reactive dyestuff that has superior qualities of the aforesaid, in addition applicable to dyeing and printing fiber materials.
The present inventor had widely researched on reactive dyestuffs to satisfy the aforesaid characteristics. It is discovered that the aforementioned problem can be resolved by incorporating a disazo reactive dyestuff containing the quaternary group such as pyridinio. The purpose of the quaternary group is to temporarily provides a high reactivity. Meanwhile the quaternary group has characteristics such as easy wash-off, biodegradable, good build-up capacity, high light fastness as well as wash fastness. In addition, by incorporating the quaternary group under other fastness tests also demonstrates fine performance, while having very good compatibility, fiber leveling, and on tone.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description.